Dukes
For the vehicle in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, see Dukes (car). Dukes is a borough of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. Whilst it only contains eight out of the city's sixty five neighbourhoods, the Dukes neighbourhoods themselves are large, meaning that the borough is fairly large , being equal in size, if not, slightly larger than its neighbouring borough Broker, it has an estimated population of 1,418,844. Its real-life archetype is Queens. Avenues in Dukes are been named after major battles in US history, such as Concord Avenue, Bunker Hill Avenue, Ticonderoga Avenue and Stillwater Avenue. The borough is been spread across two islands. Seven of it's eight districts are located on the Broker/Dukes mainland island, whilst the Charge Island neighbourhood is located on Charge Island to the west. The real Queens is the largest of five boroughs in the city of New York, mostly residential, very ethnically diverse and is home to both of the city's major airports, LaGuardia Airport and John F. Kennedy International Airport. The Queensboro Bridge connects Queens with Manhattan (New York County). The borough of Queens is coterminous with Queens County. The Queens County borders with New York County (Manhattan), Bronx County (Bronx), Kings County (Brooklyn), and Nassau County (not part of New York City). Dukes and Broker are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area to share an island. Waters separate all other boroughs. Character Dukes consist of eight, large, heavily populated neighborhoods and have the second-highest population behind Algonquin. The character of Dukes varies considerably across its neighborhoods. It has the greenest space out of all the boroughs in Liberty City, which is particularly concentrated around the districts in the north of the borough such as Meadows Park, and western parts of Francis International Airport. The main urbanized district of the borough is East Island City, which is been centred on the Dukes Boulevard thoroughfare. It contains both modern business land use. It consists of a Bank of Liberty chain, the National Union of Contemporary Arts and the LC24 Tower in addition to declining industrial areas in the neighborhood's southern reaches, where it merges with Broker. Charge Island is Dukes' other industrial centered local. Commercial shopping areas are centred around Camden Avenue in Cerveza Heights, where the majority of shopping outlets are independent ethnic businesses, as well as Saratoga Avenue in Willis where there is a Shopping Mall as well as the presence of chain business outlets. Cerveza Heights can be considered the neighborhood of central importance in Dukes, with the presence of the borough's medical and policing services on Livingston Avenue as well as the housing of Huntington Street LTA, an important Suburban Subway station providing a crossover interchange between the two loops of the 3/8 Broker Line. Some parts of Dukes could be considered leafy, quaint and expensive suburban locales. These are mainly focussed around Meadow Hills, Meadows Park and parts of Willis. Dukes' only housing projects are the Steinway Projects, which are located along Yorktown Avenue in Steinway. Francis International Airport is Dukes' largest district and obviously serves as the center for aviation in Liberty City. Like the real-life archetype of Dukes, the borough shows evidence of much multiculturalism. The communities often noted for a strong ethnic minority identity in Dukes include Irish/German (Steinway), Italian/Hispanic (Cerveza Heights) and Jamaican/Caribbean (Willis), which is near to it’s equally Jamaican nearby neighbours in Broker. Places of Interest in Dukes *Francis International Airport *National Union of Contemporary Arts - In East Island City, Dukes, you can find the National Union of Contemporary Arts otherwise known as NUCA. *LC24 Tower *Liberty State Pavillion Towers *The Monoglobe *Liberty City Swingers Stadium *East Borough Bridge Notable Residents *Ray Bulgarin *Tyler Dixon *Jon Gravelli *Harry Hall *Little Jacob Hughes *Michael Keane *Maureen McReary *Gerald McReary *Derrick McReary *Patrick McReary *Francis McReary *Kate McReary *Harvey Noto *Aiden O’Malley *Gordon Sargent *Bucky Sligo *Fredo Volpe *Mark Volpe Businesses in Dukes *Steinway Beer Garden (Yorktown Avenue/ Morris Street Intersection, Steinway) *Cluckin' Bell (Huntington Street, Cerveza Heights) Neighborhoods * Steinway (Astoria) * Meadows Park (Flushing, Flushing Meadows-Corona Park) * East Island City (Long Island City) * Meadow Hills (Forest Hills) * Charge Island (Randall's Island and Ward's Island) * Willis (Hollis, commercial district based on Jamaica) * Francis International Airport (John F. Kennedy International Airport with the runway scheme based off of LaGuardia Airport) * Cerveza Heights (Corona, Jackson Heights) Trivia * Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince grew up in Dukes, though he keeps it a secret from everyone but Luis Lopez * Dukes is the home of the McReary Family. * Dukes is home to the Monoglobe. External Links Wikipedia article on Queens, New York. Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Dukes